


A little fun.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Marvel Reader-Inserts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, He/Him pronouns used for reader, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: A night out on the town as a ‘treat yourself’ type of night sounded like fun and didn’t think anything would come of it.Then you met Tony Stark.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Marvel Reader-Inserts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613137
Kudos: 62





	A little fun.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: language, sexual themes  
> i don't do [male name] just [name] mainly because my name is gender neutral  
> reader is like 26  
> **not set during a specific time but after the avengers movie   
> ***unedited and please point out horrifying mistakes

You were going to have fun, that was your ultimate goal. Treat yourself, and hopefully get laid. 

You looked over your appearance before you headed out. You wore those tight skinny jeans that made your ass look amazing, and a crop top that you could move in, but wore a cardigan over it to somewhat frame your midriff. 

The cab stopped in front of the most expensive club in New York City, with the aura you were putting off as you walked in, and your body language, you would be surprised if you didn't leave with someone tonight.

You sat at the bar, leaning your back against it as you waited for your drink to be made, looking through the crowd of people grinding and dancing, and heavily making out here and there. 

You needed to do something to occupy yourself, anyone would do. A one night stand, just as long as they were different from those douchebags you've been dating and hooking up with. You were tired of those guys that usually went for yout. Anyone different than these guys stuck in their frat house days. 

The bartender tapped your shoulder when your drink was ready, you thanked her and paid for the drink so you could walk around until someone caught your eye. 

You sipped your drink from behind a tall table. 

A few guys came up to try to get you to dance with them, only two of them had that look in their eye, but they didn't meet your standards. 

It had been a little over an hour after you've been here, and you've gone through two drinks and were comfortably buzzed, and about to give up and go for one of those lowlifes in hope they'd fuck you good. 

And then he walked up. 

Of course you knew who he was, who didn't? 

He was tall, about four or five inches taller than you, dark hair, blue eyes, you knew he was at least ten years older than you, and wore a grin that made you stomach bubble. If he was interested in you, you were willing to be whoever he wanted if it got you a night with him. 

"Hey," He said as he leaned against the table next to you. 

You trailed your eyes up him slowly, your own grin taking place on your lips, "Hey yourself Mr. Stark." You purred. 

His grin widened, "Great, I don't have to introduce myself," He took a swig from the golden fluid in his glass, "Now all I have to do is get your name." 

"[Name]." You said with a bat of your eyelashes. 

"No last name?" His eyebrows rose in questioning. 

You knew he was flirting, so you took a step towards him, "No, you have to earn that privilege." 

"Oh I like that," His arm snaked around your waist, pulling you flush against him, "How 'bout we dance until you agree to let me take you home?" 

"I don't know..." You replied in faux shyness, "People are staring." And yes they were, all eyes were on the two of you because the Tony Stark was hitting on you, a seeming 'normal' person. If they only knew. 

"Let them stare," He started pulling you to the dimly lighted dance floor, forgetting his drink, "Let's dance." 

The way you danced, it was everything you wanted it to be. You knew there was always someone looking at the two of you at any given moment, but you didn't care. It was just you and Tony. 

It was hot, sexy, and down right intoxicating to dance with him. 

Even with the women that tried to brush up against him and grab his attention. He was only looking at you. 

He always had his hands on your in some manner. Your hips, your ass, the bare skin of your waist that your crop top showed off, they were all over you. You knew he was lusting after your body, but that was good, it means that he did want to take you home and it wasn't just a ploy to get you to dance with him. 

You pressed your lips to his ear "Aren't you worried Tony?" You murmured, "There's is bound to be a reporter in here somewhere, they're always following you. It would be bad enough if I was a woman, but a guy?" 

The way his deep laugh rumbled out of him made you shudder, which didn't get past the billionaire, "Relax, they don't bother me any more, let them put us in the tabloids for all I care." 

"Then why don't we let them watch us leave together," You murmured with a suggestive smirk, trailing your hand down his arm. 

"I thought you'd never ask." He said sarcastically as he started leading you from the swaying bodies of the dance floor.

He lead you out of the club, you were surprised to see his car was already there waiting for him. 

The driver opened the door for the two of you, Tony let you slid in first before him. He told the driver to back to the Avenger's tower and the car sped off. 

Then his lips were on yours. 

You smiled and didn't waist anytime in kissing him back. 

His pressed your back down against the seat and slid his hands up your shirt. 

The kiss was messy, partially from the bumps of the car ride, as well as the fact it was so needy. His hands scorched your skin as they roamed your chest, pushing up your crop top to expose the skin to his eyes. 

A short sigh left your lips as he started kissing your sternum, the wet texture of his lips sending sparks right to your crotch. 

"You're gorgeous." He said between kisses he was leaving over every inch of skin he could see, "You have no idea how crazy you drove me out there dancing when I couldn't touch you the way I wanted to." He bit your collarbone, making you hiss in pleasure. His words were making you feel too hot. 

Thankfully you felt the car come to halt. 

Tony sat you up and pushed your shirt back down as the door opened. He thanked the driver in a tone that didn't sound like he was just licking and kissing you a second ago, and held your hand as he tried not to rush to the elevator. 

He punched in the floor to his apartment, and started nibbling on your ear, his arm wrapped around your waist to keep you flush against his side. 

You cursed the tower for having so many floors, the elevator was taking too long for your liking. 

And then he started talking. 

"I love the way you looked at me in the club," His lips were right against your ear, the tone of his words making you involuntarily shiver, "It was so sexy," He mused, "I can't wait to spread you out on my bed." He said with a stripe licked up the shell of your ear. 

"Tony," You moaned, your arms now draped over his shoulders. 

When the elevator finally dinged as it came to the 80th floor, you were dragged behind the billionaire into the apartment. 

He didn't bother shutting the door to his bedroom, he was kissing you again, shoving the cardigan from your shoulder as he stepped out of his shoes. You were doing the same, slipping off your shoes and started in on the buttons of Tony's shirt. 

In less than five minutes, you were pushed onto the bed as tony pulled your underwear down your legs while he still had his on. 

He started marking you up, along your neck and chest, not that you were complaining. You were giving him moans and other noises encouraging him to continue with his actions. Plus it didn't help that you loved being marked up by your partners. 

His thumbs rubbed the insides of your thighs as he spread them apart to accommodate him better. 

"When we're done, you've got to tell me what you use on your skin, it's flawless." He said against your neck, making you laugh and nod. 

"It's a dea-Ah!" He cut you off as his hands moved up your legs to squeeze your ass. 

He smirked and gave you a peck on your lips before getting off of you to grab some lube he had stashed in his nightstand, as well as a condom. You sat up and scooted yourself back to lean against the pillows there.

"How do you like it?" He asked as he climbed back over to you. 

"How do you like it?" You repeated with a grin. 

He opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it, rubbing the clear liquid around his fingers, and held your stare for a moment, "I want to see your face as I make you completely undone." 

You let out a pleased hum at his words, ignoring the shudder then ran down your back. 

"Now roll over on your back," He commanded, "So I can spread you open just like I promised." 

You did just as he asked, rolling over and propping yourself up on your elbows and knees. 

Tony waisted no time to spread your cheeks and prod your hole with his slicked up fingers. You took a deep breath and exhaled as he pushed two fingers into you. 

There was pain of course as you were stretched open, but it wasn't bad enough to make you cry out. 

As soon as he moved his fingers a few time, the pain washed away. You sighed with each thrust of his fingers, his free hand rubbing your spine soothingly. 

"Tony-" You moaned as he added a third finger, hanging your head between your shoulders, your breath coming out erratically now. 

His fingers were dragging slowly against your walls, he was teasing you know. You were hard beyond measure and when you opened your eyes and looked back at him, you could tell he was the same way. 

"You better fuck me now, I swear to g-FUCK." He jabbed his finger against your prostate and continued to rub the spot inside you. 

"What was that [Name]?" He teased, "You want me to fuck you, is that right?" 

You moaned and nodded shamelessly, "Jesus, please Tony." You whined, "I'll beg you for all I care." 

Tony smirked at your words and stopped his fingers and turned you over on your back, making you whimper in protest, "Do it." 

You cursed under your breath, you should have not said that. But you did as you said, and you begged. 

"Please Tony, I want you to fuck me into this mattress," You begged, staring at him with lust-blown pupils, "I don't want to be able to walk in the morning." You reached out to rub your hands up his chest, "Tooony, please." You moaned. 

That was all it took. 

He tore open the condom and rolled in on himself and grabbed your thighs to pull you closer to him, "Anything for you princess," he said, lifting your hips to line his length up with your awaiting hole. 

You moaned as he pushed into you, gripping the sheets beneath you as you were stretched further than his fingers did. But it was a good stretch, making you feel full and lighting every nerve end on fire. 

You heard Tony groan as he stopped when he was fully inside you and let you adjust to him for a moment. 

"Tony, move." You voice came out shaky. 

He smirked and pulled slightly before snapping his hips back in you. And he didn't start slow with his thrusts. They were hard and fast, making you moan with every thrust of his hips. 

Your moans mingled with his, as evident in the air as the sound of his hips meeting yours. 

There was that feeling of sweet relief coming so close, your eyes were screwed shut only thinking about the pleasure building up. 

"[Name]," Tony groaned, grabbing the back of your knees to spread your legs further apart. His hips stuttered, it must have meant he was as close as you were, "How in the hell are you able to bend this way?" He asked out of breath, how far apart he spread your legs should have been giving you pain, but you looked fine. 

Your head was to lust hazy to conjure a response for him as you came suddenly all over yourself, your back arching away from the bed, "Fuck!" You cried out, clenching hard around Tony's length. 

He groaned, and picked up his pace, chasing his orgasm now, which didn't take long. Moments after you, he came with a low hiss of your name. 

He pulled out of you, let your legs drop down onto the bed, and rolled over to lay beside you. Both of you were gasping for breath, sweat-slicked chests rising and falling with each pant. 

Once the two of you had calmed down and caught your breath, Tony took off the condom and threw it into the trash can beside his bed, "So, are you going to answer my question?" He laid down on his side facing you. 

You gave a lazy grin and turned onto your side to face him in return, "I used to be a professional ballet dancer." You answered, still a bit breathless. 

He rose an eyebrow at the new information, "I could have never guessed, what do you do now?" He asked. 

You laughed, "Playing twenty questions now?" You teased, scooting closer to him, "I'll tell you in the morning," You whined, "I'm tired now."

Tony chuckled and nodded, "Fair enough." He pulled the sheets over you, "Good night." 

You hummed in response, eyes already closed and ready to sleep. And that didn't take long to happen. 

\--

When you woke up in the morning, you were surprised it was a decent hour, nine-o-three in the morning to be exact. 

You found your underwear somewhere on the floor and slipped on Tony's shirt from last night. He wasn't in bed when you woke up, so you left the room to search around the apartment to fond him. 

"Tony?" You called, looking around the spacious living quarters. "Tony.." You drawled.

"Mr. [Name]," An automated, but realistic voice called, you looked around the place to find the source, "Mr. Stark is two floors up on the common floor for the Avengers." 

"Oh, uh, thank you?" You said, and headed towards the elevator. 

"Tony?" You called again as you stepped off the elevator. 

You didn't see him when you first walked in, but you noticed a kitchen off to your right and headed there to get something to drink. 

You found the glassware and made yourself a glass of water. It was quiet, you thought as you took a sip, made that voice of computer was wrong. 

"Hey there," You heard a familiar voice call. Tony walked up as you put your glass down and wrapped his arms around you, you doing the same in return. He was fully dressed unlike you, in a tee shirt and jeans. 

You smiled as you saw Tony walk up, "Hey," You replied, "How can you just leave me on a whole separate floor all by myself. It's cruel."

"I'm sorry, didn't JARVIS tell you I was up here?" You nodded, "Than all is good." 

"Excepted I called your name and didn't hear anything in return." You whined childishly until he planted a kiss on your lips. 

"Please don't try to have sex in the kitchen where we all eat." Bruce said as he walked through to the living room. 

You blushed, even though Tony was laughing. You understood you were barely dressed, but what didn't dawn on you was the hickeys littering your neck. 

"You never answered my question," Tony said, loosening his grip on you so he could look at you, "What do you do now?" He said with a smirk. 

You rolled your eyes, "I'm a ballet teacher, duh, former professional dancer? I thought you were smart enough to run a background check or connect the dots." 

He grinned at you, "You see my dear [Name], I would have been able to do that if you gave my your last name like you promised." 

A small laugh bubbled from you, "I guess you earned it, huh Mr. Stark?" You teased, "It's Romanoff." You unwrapped your arms from him, since he dropped his and stared at you wide-eyed, "What?" You questioned as you took a sip of water. 

"Your last name is Romanoff?" You nodded skeptically, "Are you messing with me?"

You shook your head, "No? Why would I lie about my last name?" You noticed a certain red-head walking into the kitchen and you smiled at her. 

"[Name]?" Natasha stared at you before looking at Tony, "You didn't tell me it was my brother you took home last night." Her voice was sharp, but didn't hold any malice that would make Tony question his existence. 

"Don't look at me, I didn't know!" Tony said defensively, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked directed to you. 

You shrugged your shoulders, "I didn't think it mattered what my last name was, I was cool with this being a one night stand, but your demeanor said otherwise." You looked over to your sister. She was giving you a pissed off glare. She never approved your night life, but never interfered, and now you just fucked her co-worker. 

"You guys figure this out." She sighed and left the kitchen, not even following through with why she went in there. 

"I should probably get dressed," You mumbled as you turned to head towards the elevator. 

Tony followed quickly after you, slipping into the elevator before it closed, his arms crossed, "You so should have told me that your sister was a specially trained spy and someone who could easily kill me in my sleep if she tried." 

"I'm sorry, ok?" You said stepping towards him to place a hand on his arm, slowly trailing it up to his shoulder, "Can I make it up to you?" Your voice lowered, as you looked up at him through your lashes. You were going to be the death of him if he wanted to call you his. 

\-- 

BONUS: 

"Oh come on Tony!" Natasha groaned as you both walked out of the elevator a half hour later, "There are more hickeys on his neck than before!"

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes


End file.
